Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!
Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! (Hepburn: ゴンゾ☆プリキュア! or known as GONZO☆プリキュア! Gonzo☆Purikyua!), shortened as Gon☆Puri! (ゴン☆プリ! or GON☆プリ!) - is the second season of the Pretty Cure series created by Cure Salamander, it wasn't part of the official line up in the Pretty Cure franchise, but instead a Crossover series geared towards teens and adults. Produced by Toei Animation and Gonzo. Succeeding Bones Pretty Cure! and succeeded by J.C.Staff Pretty Cure. This is the crossover between several characters from the studio Gonzo and Pretty Cure universe that takes place in a parallel world created especially for the series. The theme of the series are Japanese Mythology/Folklore, Reincarnations, Youkai, Supernatural Powers, Fighting, Friendship, Shikigamis and Demons. The Cures' main motifs are the Japanese Gods and Onmyoujis. However, the series had a more mature and darker theme '''with a more realistic violence despite the strong comedy genre, and it shares some elements with some series (produced by Sunrise) like Mai-Hime, Inuyasha and Onmyou Taisenki. '''Disclaimer: I have not Pretty Cure Series, and many animes characters from studio Gonzo. However, these drawings made are come from myself. Rating: R+''' '- 17+ (violence & profanity). Plot: "''The justice, friendship and will to win, are main values." * Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Episodes Next Generation Arc * This story take place in a parallel universe of DokiDoki! Pretty Cure and the animes produced by the studio Gonzo. The first story arc is set in the Japan, mainly in Kyoto. 400 years have passed after the two lovers Romeo and Juliet have sacrificed to save Neo-Verona. They are reincarnated and lead a new life, while retaining their past memories. Juliet has been reincarnated as a Hanyou. When she was an infant, her mother dies from mortal injuries, she was raised by wolves along with her reincarnated lover, Romeo. 16 years have passed, Takamagahara is invaded by the Ayakashis. Juliet who wants to becoming an Onmyouji-Precure and very obsessed to avenge her dead mother. When she received the "Spiritual Paintbrush" and the "Summoning Smartphone" from Koumori Nazo, Juliet became Cure Amaterasu, known as the Sun Goddess. She confronts against an Ayakashi and her nemesis in the past, Leontes Van De Montague! He has created these Ayakashis to harvest the Mugen Furyoku to broken all the 45 Pentagram seals for released Orochi from the Dragon's Gate. Romeo and Juliet meet with Hermione and Tybalt who are also reincarnated. When this Ayakashi attacked Tybalt, Hermione has revealed her true form and becoming a red phoenix-like Shikigami-Fairy, known as Suzaku: the Shikigami of Summer, and she is one of the Holy Beasts of Kyoto, her true form is actually her current reincarnation. She is convinced that she was human and stubbornly refused, but she accepts later to become her familiar by making an contract. Incident Arc * The second arc take place after Meg had joined Juliet and Rosette. Hermione showed herself more immature and acted like a spoiled child, and denied her duty as Juliet's familiar. But terrible incidents will eventually occur in which Juliet will become a formidable demon and even amputate Leontes' right arm, but will end up in the hospital in critical condition. Hermione will be considered responsible for this drama, her friends will then deny her for her immaturity and cowardice. She should then assume her responsibilities if she is to have a second chance, and prove to be worthy of being Juliet's familiar. But this may be very difficult, because Hermione is very naive and impulsive and are not aware of what she had done with these disastrous consequences of her actions. Shibuya Trip Arc * The third arc happens after Cure Sakuya appears, her true identity is Esther Blanchett. This one in blamed and accused mostly Rosette for having assassinated Ion Fortuna, a close friend who died 6 months ago, so Rosette is not responsible. The students from the Heian High School have prepared their school stay in Shibuya, located from Tokyo. But this school trip does not happen as planned, as several Ayakashis is increasingly showing up in Shibuya. The girls are forced to confront them but must preserve their identities as Onmyouji-Precures, and Cure Sakuya is very determined to take revenge on Ion's death by killing Rosette. Meanwhile, Byakko is back and seems to know Cure Sakuya, he is one of the Holy Beasts of Kyoto. But what is the relationship with the tragedy, and the links between Byakko and Cure Sakuya? The heroes will soon discover the truth! Okinawa Arc * The fourth arc take place after Esther and Byakko had joined the Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!. New allies arriving in Kyoto: these are the DokiDoki! Pretty Cure. As the summer holidays came near, Rosette organize the trip of Okinawa. A paradise where the summer will be hot! But after came to Okinawa, the new enemy appeared, Genbu: the Shikigami of Winter, and the one of the Holy Beasts of Kyoto, while Moka Akashiya aka Cure Izanami, known as the "Death Goddess", appeared! But she seized the Magatama Jewel from Juliet after her defeat and she despise the Hanyou because of their half-human nature. The Guardians of Yomi will wreak havoc in Okinawa. Later, they meet with Tsukune Aono who is Moka's love interest, and thus Moka's friends. But yet, Moka has a dark secret of her past that girls will soon discover. Juliet is very determined to recover the Magatama Jewel and defeated Moka! Takamagahara Arc * This fifth story arc take place after the "Okinawa Arc", just after Juliet went to Utsunomiya, her birthplace, she finally found her missing father and her painful past was revealed 16 years ago. It was revealed that the DokiDoki! Pretty Cure have been killed by Aion and Cain, their souls are sended at Takamagahara. Only Mana did survive from death battle but lose her right arm in the process. Later, two new enemies make their appearances as they have been missing for more than six months, Oboro Iga and Gennosuke Kouga. Soon the whole world will be plunged into the hell of destruction, in order to prevent this, they must go to Takamagahara, the celestial world where souls and gods reside, and it is also that Romeo's mother, Portia was imprisoned in the crystal seal. Their goal is to free her from this crystal seal and bring back the DokiDoki! Cures to life. Yomi Arc * The sixth story arc take place after the "Takamagahara Arc". Fourth months later in December, after releasing Portia, the goddess of Takamagahara and bring back the DokiDoki! Cures to life, the city of Kyoto is plunged into a real hell and the youkai attack the population. They must at all times protect them against Leontes who's now the last Guardian of Yomi. However, the crisis and chaos get worse and Oboro is more and more consumed by violence and madness, that the darkness seize her. Juliet will be ready to do anything to save Oboro from this evil side. Neo-Verona Arc * The final story arc begins after the Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! have saved Takamagahara, but have been defeated by the Guardians of Yomi and Orochi, Oboro dies also during the battle while protected them against Orochi. The heroes are plunged into their deep despair after the loss of their dear friends. Leontes had finally found the lost country, Neo-Verona, where Juliet, Romeo and their friends once lived in their previous lives 400 years ago! Unfortunately, he has conquered Neo-Verona, and the whole world begins to turned into the hell. They must to save Neo-Verona and destroyed Orochi for good, the both Precure teams hope to save the world and restored Takamagahara. Characters: Gonzo☆Cures: * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet (ジュリエット フィアンマータ アース ド キャピュレット Jurietto Fianmāta Āsu Do Kyapyuretto) / Cure Amaterasu (キュア アマテラス Kyua Amaterasu) - has 16 years old who is the first protagonist and an anti-heroine who is a Hanyou, a half-youkai girl. She wanted to becoming an Onmyouji-Precure only to avenge of her mother's death. Juliet is sweet and naive, but also arrogant and impulsive, often apathetic about rules and duties. She hates to being mistaken for a fox because of her youkai appearance, but she's actually a wolf girl. Her stomach is growling often when she was hungry. She had also called the "Hungry Wolf of Capulet" by the Guardians of Yomi. Her main weapon is the Magatama Jewel. Juliet's familiar is Suzaku: the Shikigami of Summer. She is the "Sun Goddess", her animal motif is a Wolf and her theme color is Crimson. Juliet's god motif is Amaterasu. Juliet is the character from "Romeo x Juliet". * Rosette Christopher (ロゼット クリストファ Rozetto Kurisutofa) / Cure Tsukiyomi '(キュア ツキヨミ Kyua Tsukiyomi) - is a 16-year-old girl and Juliet's main rival-friend who's native from New York in America. She was also called "Sister Rosette" as she was a Christian nun and an exorcist. She get along very badly with Juliet and often quarreled with her. Very hot-headed and energetic, Rosette is very optimistic and determined, she is also very selfless and endowed with a sense of humor, she wanted to defeat Juliet. She have romantic feelings for Chrno. She was also called the "White Swan of Magdalene" by the Guardians of Yomi. Her main weapon is the Yata Mirror, she used exorcism to purified the demons. Rosette's familiar is Seiryu: the Shikigami of Spring. She is the "Moon Goddess", her animal motif is the Swan and her theme color is Deep Blue. Rosette's god motif is Tsukiyomi. Rosette is the character from "'Chrno Crusade". * Meg (メグ Megu) / Cure Susanoo (キュア スサノオ Kyua Susanō) - had 15 years old who's native from New York in America like Rosette, she's the youngest of the Cures and a Tsundere. Meg is a lesbian and fall in love with Jo. Meg possessed the Demon Arm that been cursed by Orochi. She was forced to wear a mechanism attached to her left arm calling a "Limiter" to limit the evil power. Meg is also a pervert, but remains naive and clumsy, she dislikes Hermione and also nobles and spoiled brats. She appears to fighting against Cure Amaterasu. But she decides to protect and fight evil, after being defeated by Cure Tsukiyomi. She was called the "Lion Knight of Bailan" by the Guardians of Yomi. Her main weapon is the Kusanagi Sword. Meg's familiar is Kirin: the Shikigami of Seasons. She is the "Sky Goddess", her animal motif is the Lion and her main color is Yellow. Meg's god motif is Susanoo. Meg is the character from "Burst Angel". * Esther Blanchett (エステル ブランシェ Esuteru Buranshe) / Cure Sakuya (キュア サクヤ Kyua Sakuya) - had 19 years old and the eldest of the Cures. She was also be called "Sister Esther" as she's a Christian nun like Rosette. Esther is a mature woman with a strong sense of justice, she is very shy and has a lack of trust, but shown to be quite clever and a skilled fighter. She was a very good ally, she protects and helps them in critical situations. Like Juliet, Esther wants to becoming an Onmyouji-Precure to avenged Ion's death as blamed Rosette for assassinated Ion, but it was actually Cain who had taken Rosette's appearance. She's initially be an antagonist in the episode 16 until the episode 21, she joined them officially as a fourth member. She was called the "Polar Bear of Albion" by the Guardians of Yomi. Esther's familiar is Byakko: the Shikigami of Autumn. She is the "Land Goddess", her animal motif is the Polar Bear and her color theme is White. Esther's god motif is Sakuya. Esther is the character from "Trinity Blood". * Moka Akashiya (赤夜 萌香 Akashiya Moka) / Cure Izanami (キュア イザナミ Kyua Izanami) - appears in the "Okinawa Arc", Moka is Tsukune's love interest and a Shinso Vampire. She has 18 years old and she comes from the Youkai Academy. She's a ruthless, arrogant and skilled martial artist. Moka has the desire to becoming an Onmyouji-Precure to save Kurumu from her curse. Moka is very hostile towards the Hanyou because of their hybrid nature, she is annoyed that Juliet who thinks only to take revenge, but she was defeated by Juliet in the Gonzo Tournament from episode 33. Moka finally joined officially the Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!. She was called the "Bat of the Shuzen" by the Guardians of Yomi. Her main weapon is Amenonuhoko, Moka's familiar is Genbu: the Shikigami of Winter. Moka is the "Death Goddess", her animal motif is a Bat and her theme color is Black. Moka's god motif is Izanami. Moka is the character from "Rosario + Vampire". Other Cures * Oboro Iga (伊賀 朧 Iga Oboro) / Cure Otohime (キュア オトヒメ Kyua Otohime) - is also the main character in "Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Origins Arc". Oboro is a bit clumsy and sweet-hearted. She was a Kiyohime and worked at the Iga Pastryhouse. But suffered greatly from the lack of affection and human warmth because of her true form that caused many people to flee. She's the one who managed to seal Orochi and in the Dragon's Gate but disappear soon after, which prompted Juliet to becoming an Onmyouji-Precure. Oboro reappears as a former villain with Gennosuke from episode 37, before being released under the evil influence from Leontes. Despite being an ally for the Cures, Oboro was not team part officially. Oboro is called the "Black Snake of Iga" by the Guardians of Yomi. Her current weapon is the Book of Ryūgū. Oboro's familiar is Fujin: the Shikigami of Storm. Oboro is the "Sea Goddess", her animal motif is a Snake and her theme color is Purple. Oboro's god motif is Otohime. Oboro is the character from "Basilisk - The Kouga Ninja Scrolls". DokiDoki! Cures: * Mana Aida (相田 マナ Aida Mana) / Cure Heart (キュアハート Kyua Hāto) - is the bright and energetic girl who appears in the episode 23 from the "Okinawa Arc". Mana is the "Central Character" of the story. She believes actions speak louder, and help others without thinking about the consequences. However, she is a terrible singer. Although Mana is a Precure, she haven't an ability to see supernatural monsters such as the Ayakashis and Shikigami-Fairies. As a result, Mana never believes about the youkai. Mana initially despised Juliet for her arrogance, but quickly became friends. In episode 37 after the loss of her right arm following from death battle, she is grafted with an Oni arm that makes her a half-Oni to survive. Her partner is Sharuru and her card motif is the Heart. Her attacks are focused on purifying the enemy. Her theme color is Pink. Mana is the character from "DokiDoki! Pretty Cure". * Rikka Hishikawa (菱川 六花 Hishikawa Rikka) / Cure Diamond (キュアダイヤモンド Kyua Daiyamondo) - is Mana's best friend and she often stays in Pig's Tail as her parents spend most of their time working. She cares deeply about Mana, and desire to protected her. Rikka was unaware about of the Shikigami-Fairies because of the lack of the ability to see them. Rikka held a strong grudge to Aion. Since her meet with Rosette, she became quickly friends with her. She also helped Rosette reveal her feelings for Chrno in the episode 28. Her partner is Raquel and her card motif is the Diamond. She attacks using icy blasts that freeze her opponents. Her theme color is Blue. Rikka is the character from "DokiDoki! Pretty Cure". * Alice Yotsuba (四葉 ありす Yotsuba Arisu) / Cure Rosetta (キュアロゼッタ Kyua Rozetta) - is the heir to Yotsuba Zaibatsu. A classmate and a good friend of Rikka and Mana. Alice is a polite and caring person, but often flaunts wealth without thinking. Her family and her butter, Sebastian, were frozen during an attack in Oogai Town by the Ayakashis. Alice cannot see the Ayakashis and Shikigami-Fairies because she haven't an ability to see the spirits and supernatural monsters. Alice loves Meg a lot despite being wary of Alice for her rich noble status. Her fairy partner is Lance and her card motif is the Club. Her power largely revolves around producing protective barriers. Her theme colors are Yellow and Green. Alice is the character from "DokiDoki! Pretty Cure". * Makoto Kenzaki (剣崎 真琴 Kenzaki Makoto) / Cure Sword (キュアソード Kyua Sōdo) - is often nicknamed "Makopi" by her fans. Having come from another world, Makoto is generally unfamiliar with a lot of Japanese customs. Currently, since the Trump Kingdom and the people have been frozen by the Ayakashis while Makoto is unable to see them due from the lack of ability to see spirits, she decides to go in search of answers in order to discover this phenomenon. Makoto will quickly become friends with Esther Blanchett, but dislike Ion for his insane lovestruck behavior. Her fairy partner is Dabyi and her card motif is the Spade. She mainly uses slicing blade attacks. Her theme color is Purple. Makoto is the character from "DokiDoki! Pretty Cure". * Aguri Madoka (円 亜久里 Madoka Aguri) / Cure Ace (キュアエース Kyua Ēsu) - is Regina's biological sister. She is generally very calm, quiet and wise, often lecturing the other girls and pushing them to become stronger. Despite keeping up a stern demeanour most of the time, she has a weakness for sweet foods. Aguri also dislike Moka who thinks her superior to others, because she despised Aguri deeply by calling a "wretched human girl". Aguri is able to see the Ayakashis and Shikigami-Fairies, unlike Mana and others. Unlike the other Cures, she transforms using the Love Eyes Palette provided by Ai. She uses a unique lipstick-like weapon called the Love Kiss Rouge. Her fairy partner is Ai and her card motif is the Ace card. Her theme color is Red. Aguri is the character from "DokiDoki! Pretty Cure". Mascots: * Koumori Nazo (謎こうもり Nazo Kōmori) - is the Cures’ mascot also known as Ko. It was he who had given the girls the Spiritual Paintbrush and the Summoning Smartphone. He transform into a human named Kotaro Ijuin. He was a narrator and a commentator, where he announces some information or scenes, he comments also the Shounen cliches. He go often to warmed the girls about the dangers and the appearances of the Ayakashis. Koumori is the character from "Rosario + Vampire". Shikigami-Fairies / Holy Beasts of Kyoto: * Suzaku (スザク "朱雀" Suzaku) / Hermione De Borromeo (ハーマイオニ ド ボロメオ Hāmaioni Do Boromeo) - is Juliet's familiar and the second protagonist of the story. She's a beautiful woman of 16 years old. Her parents runs a Japanese hot spring called the "Borromeo Hot Spring". Hermione is immature and snob, but kind and polite that address the people in a honorific way. Naive and impulsive, she often acted as a "queen bee". However, Hermione lived in her childhood affected by loneliness and lives as an outcast because of her supernatural powers they seen her as a demon. Hermione had love feelings for Tybalt, her only childhood friend in which he has been entrusted under her care. As the series progresses, Hermione gain maturity and self-control. As Suzaku, she was a red phoenix-like Shikigami-Fairy, her sentences is "~ Natsu", she's known as the "Shikigami of Summer" and her Supernatural Element is Fire and represented Love. She was based on the Vermilion Bird of the South. Hermione is the character from "Romeo x Juliet". * Seiryu (セイリュー "青龍" Seiryū) / Azmaria Hendric (アズマリア ヘンドリック Azumaria Hendorikku) - has 12 years old, she is the youngest and the true leader of the Holy Beasts of Kyoto, Azmaria is Rosette's familiar. In episode 6 just after being released from the Ayakashi's control, she sealed the pact with Rosette. Despite being only a young child, she helps her best friends to get along with each other, she's protective and caring during significant moments. Unlike Hermione, Azmaria is very mature, calm and thoughtful, but she remains a crybaby. Azmaria loves to sing but she was afraid of ghosts. As Seiryu, she was a Japanese blue dragon-like Shikigami-Fairy, her sentences is "~ Haru", she's known as the "Shikigami of Spring" and her Supernatural Element is Wood and represented Determination. She is able to change her forms thanks to the Draconic Change. She was based on the Azure Dragon of the East. Azmaria is the character from "Chrno Crusade". * Kirin (キリン "麒麟" Kirin) / Jo Carpenter (ジョー カーペンター Jō Kāpentā) - is Meg’s familiar. She has 17 years old as a human, but she was actually a bio-weapon. She is known as the "Angel from Hell", she is cold-hearted and lonely but she caring about Meg. Jo enjoys hunting down bad guys and she likes watching horror movies in her spare time on her own small personal TV set. Jo is originally a bio-weapon despite her human appearance, before becoming Kirin: the Shikigami of Seasons. Jo's death is unknown but probably during the battle in Tokyo. As Kirin, she was a yellow kirin-like Shikigami-Fairy and one of the Holy Beasts of Kyoto, and her sentences is "~ Kisetsu", she's known as the "Shikigami of Seasons", and her Supernatural Element is Earth and represented Trust. She was based on the Yellow Kirin of the Center. Jo is the character from "Burst Angel". * Byakko (ビャッコ "白虎" Byakko) / Ion Fortuna (イオン フォルトゥナ Ion Forutuna) - is Esther's familiar and a Methuselah, he has a shy but obsessive love for Esther Blanchett, Ion acted as a Yandere. He was aged of 19 years old despite his youthful appearance, which makes him the oldest and the only male of the Holy Beasts of Kyoto. He appears to be a young teenage boy which often mistaken as a girl. Ion is in love with Esther despite she's not aware of his feelings, he was a very loyal and innocent boy. Despite Ion is a Methuselah, he become a Shikigami-Fairy after he dies from the murder caused by Cain, which reincarnated him into Byakko. As Byakko, he was a white tiger-like Shikigami-Fairy and one of the Holy Beasts of Kyoto, his sentences is "~ Aki", he's known as the "Shikigami of Autumn", and his Supernatural Element is Metal and represented Bravery. He was based on the White Tiger of the West. Ion is the character from "Trinity Blood". * Genbu (ゲンブ "玄武" Genbu) / Kurumu Kurono (黒乃胡夢 Kurono Kurumu) - is actually a Succubus, she had 17 years old and be Moka's familiar. As a result of a powerful curse caused by the Guardians of Yomi, she became a Shikigami-Fairy. She appears in episode 26 from the "Okinawa Arc" as a former Villain. It was revealed in episode 32, she disobey Leontes to faced against Hermione, but she was purified and decided to follow the group. Even she was released from her curse after becoming Moka's familiar by sealing the pact, she remains as a Shikigami-Fairy. As Genbu, she was a black tortoise-like Shikigami-Fairy, her sentences is "~ Fuyu", she's known as the "Shikigami of Winter", and her Supernatural Element is Water and represented Gentleness. She was based on the Black Tortoise of the North. Kurumu is the character from "Rosario + Vampire". Secondary Mascots/Allies: * Fujin (フウジン "風神" Fūjin) / Gennosuke Kouga (甲賀 弦之介 Kōga Gennosuke) - is Oboro's familiar and future husband. After his death, his soul is later send in Takamagahara with his lover Oboro, where they remain for 400 years before their reincarnations, Gennosuke befriended with Romeo. He was reincarnated as a Shikigami-Fairy and becoming Oboro's familiar after she become a Onmyouji-Precure since the promise and he worked at the Kouga Bakehouse. He reappears as a former villain, before to being purified in episode 38 and ally with the Onmyouji-Precures. As Fujin, he was a eagle-like Shikigami-Fairy and his sentences is "~ Arashi", he known as the "Shikigami of Storm", and his Supernatural Element is Wind. He was based on the wind god Fujin. Gennosuke is the character from "Basilisk - The Kouga Ninja Scrolls". * Raijin (ライジン "雷神" Raijin) / Kagerou (陽炎 Kagerō) - or known as Kagerou Kouga (甲賀 陽炎 Kōga Kagerō), she is an attractive woman and Gennosuke's cousin who is also been reincarnated as a Shikigami-Fairy. In the episode 22, Kagerou joined them as an ally, she was also hired as a new teacher at the Heian High School and takes Hermione as her disciple to trained and master her abilities. As Hermione's guardian since early childhood, Kagerou is very strict as she hates when Hermione disobeying. As Raijin, she was a Thunderbird-like Shikigami-Fairy and her sentences is "~ Rakurai", she is known as the "Shikigami of Thunderbolt", and her Supernatural Element is Lightning. She was based on the thunder god Raijin. Kagerou is the character from "Basilisk - The Kouga Ninja Scrolls". * Inaba (イナバ "因幡" Inaba) / Astharoshe Asran (アスタローシェ アスラン Asutarōshe Asuran) - is the Viscountess of Odessa and the Duchess of Kiev. Like Ion, she was murdered by Cain Nightroad, before her reincarnation as a Shikigami-Fairy, known as Inaba: the Shikigami of Brightness. Very quiet, Astharoshe often thinks before taking action, because she dislike immature and impulsive people. In the episode 22, Astharoshe officially joined the group to lend a hand. As Inaba, she was a white rabbit/hare-like Shikigami-Fairy and her sentences is "~ Kido", she is known as the "Shikigami of Brightness", and her Supernatural Element is Light. She was based on the white hare Inaba. Astharoshe is the character from "Trinity Blood". * Gyuki (ギュウキ "牛鬼" Gyūki) / Ewan Remington (ユアン レミントン Yuwan Reminton) - is the minister of the Magdalene Order, and a father of the Catholic Church. After being reincarnated, he had not changed and keep memories of the past. Remington becomes the teacher in the Sengoku Nursery School. In episode 23, after revealed to be a Shikigami-Fairy, he take charge with Juliet and Rosette in the training to help them master their powers. As Gyuki, he was a humanoid bull-like Shikigami Fairy, and his sentences is "~ Hyōzan", he is known as the "Shikigami of Iceberg", and his Supernatural Element is Ice. He was based on the bull Gyuki. Remington is the character from "Chrno Crusade". DokiDoki Mascots: * Sharuru (シャルル Sharuru) (Charle in the English dub) - is Mana's rabbit-like fairy partner and the only girl of the newborn triplets. She ends her sentences with "~ Sharu!". Sharuru is the character from "DokiDoki! Pretty Cure". * Raquel (ラケル Rakeru) - is Rikka's dog-like fairy partner. He ends his sentences with "~ Keru!". Raquel is the character from "DokiDoki! Pretty Cure". * Lance (ランス Ransu) - is Alice's bear-like fairy partner. He is a little spoiled. He ends his sentences with "~ De ransu!". Lance is the character from "DokiDoki! Pretty Cure". * Dabyi (ダビィ Dabī) (Davi in the English dub) - is Makoto's cat-like fairy partner who is the oldest of the fairies. Very independent, but often worries about Makoto. She ends her sentences with "~Da byi!" or "~ Byi!". Dabyi is the character from "DokiDoki! Pretty Cure". * Ai (アイちゃん Ai-chan) - is a mysterious winged baby who is Aguri's partner and helps her transform into Cure Ace using the Love Eyes Palette. She often says either "~ Kyuppi!", "~ Ai!" or "~ Kyuppi Rappa". Like Aguri and Regina, Ai had a new ability to see the Ayakashis and Shikigami-Fairies. Ai is the character from "DokiDoki! Pretty Cure". Allies: * Romeo Candore Van De Montague (ロミオ カンドーレ ヴァン ド モンタギュー Romio Kandōre Van do Montagyū) - is Tybalt's half younger brother and he has 16 years old. After his death, his soul was sent to Takamagahara alongside Juliet, where he lived for 400 years in Takamagahara before their reincarnations where they made a promise to meet again in the future, his father Leontes who is the Guardian of Yomi while his mother Portia who is the goddess of Takamagahara. In his current reincarnation as a Hanyou, Romeo has pointy ears, and two dark blue tails with blue flames at the top of his tails. Romeo is a good ally and can fight in need. Like Juliet, if he is in danger, the evil side takes over with his youkai blood takes control of his mind and body. Romeo is the character from "Romeo x Juliet". * Chrno (クロノ Kurono) (Chrono in the English dub) - is a clumsy boy who is the "Comic Character" of the Allies and Romeo's best friend. He always sought to prove useful and help others to also draw attention to Rosette, but he is a pervert and a sex maniac. Chrno is gentle, friendly, has a good sense of humor and is fiercely loyal. He rarely get upset or angry, but appears to have difficulty controlling himself if his friends are put in danger, particularly Rosette. He had been subjected to teasing and bullying from his classmates and was called the "Dwarf" because of his small size and his pointed ears, he was also afraid of crustaceans such as crabs. Despite his innocent and harmless appearance, Chrno is actually a formidable demon who is actually his true form. Chrno is the character from "Chrno Crusade". * Sei (セイ Sei) - is Meg, Amy and Jo's close friend. She wears a long blue jacket and has her black hair in a bun, she's sometime clever and calm. Sei's grandfather runs Bailan and comes from a very powerful family. Sei was born and raised as a traditional Chinese girl and was trained in various ways of her clan/syndicate. She had a somewhat passive role as she rarely fights. Sei is also Satella Harvenheit's best friend during childhood and so as well in Nara University. Sei is the character from "Burst Angel". * Abel Nightroad (アベル ナイトロード Aberu Naitorōdo) - appears as a clumsy, silly man, completely unfit for his job. He is able to becoming very serious, especially when confronted with treacherous situations. Abel is actually a Crusnik, and he also frequently fakes a smile or brushes off comments that he does not want to answer. Currently, he become the teacher of the Nara University School. Abel is secretly fall in love with Esther while Ion is very jealous about him. Abel is the character from "Trinity Blood". * Tsukune Aono (青野 月音 Aono Tsukune) - appears in the "Okinawa Arc" as an ally, he was also Moka's future husband. He comes from the Youkai Academy, Tsukune is a Shinso Vampire like Moka. He is a very kind and loyal man who is very popular with women that making the others men jealous. Tsukune is called the "Harem King” of the fact that most of his female friends fawn over him, while he cares for all of them very much. However, doesn't stop him from becoming flustered or sexually excited by their many attempts at seducing him or garnering his affection. Tsukune is the character from "Rosario + Vampire". * Regina (レジーナ Rejīna) - is a spoiled and demanding girl who is a personification of Marie Ange's inner darkness. She also possessed for the Miracle Dragon Glaive. As an ally to the Cures, Regina begins attending Mana's school while starting anew. Regina will appear for the first time in episode 23 in the "Okinawa Arc" along with Mana, revealing that she had the new ability to see spirits or spiritual monsters such as the Ayakashis and Shikigami-Fairies, despite that she was a simple human like her friends. Regina has respect for Juliet and Hermione for some similarities with her. She also hates Leontes Van De Montague as he's responsible for killing her father, leaving her also a scar on her back, she would do anything to avenge from his death. Regina is the character from "DokiDoki! Pretty Cure". Villains: * Orochi (オロチ Orochi) - is the true antagonist of the story, a male snake with eight heads, with eyes red as blood, and whose breath is poisonous. 6 months before the series begins, he had to terrorize all of Japan and devour the girls before Cure Otohime who had sealed and locked him in the Dragon's Gate, and disappear without leaving any traces. Orochi is a original character in Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!. Guardians of Yomi: * Leontes Van De Montague (レオンティーズ ヴァン ド モンタギュー Reontīzu Vu~an do Montagyū) - is the main antagonist of the story who is the leader and Romeo's father. He is the tyrannical prince of Neo-Verona in the past, before his soul is send in Yomi and become a Hanyou after his death 400 years ago. Leontes is the most vicious of all the Guardians of Yomi, and can even betray or kill his own allies. He is an illegitimate Capulet offspring, and his mother was born and raised into poverty. After being a Guardian of Yomi, he had one goal: to revive Orochi and released him from the Dragon's Gate by harvesting the Mugen Furyoku to regain control of Neo-Verona and thus Takamagahara. Leontes is the character from "Romeo x Juliet". * Aion (アイオーン Aiōn) - is an ambitious Demon and he is Cain's close friend. Aion is Chrno's older twin brother and is described as a radical idealist. He is very charismatic and very ominous. Aion feels a deep hatred and compassion for Chrno. He is very manipulative like when it is necessary to cause the tragic fate by manipulating the existence of the people, like to kill their dearest ones and ruined their happy lives. Aion dislikes and despises also Leontes Van De Montague who see him as untrustworthy. In episode 41, Aion has been betrayed by Leontes and destroyed his mutilated body to put end to his eternal life forever. Aion is the character from "Chrno Crusade". * Maria (マリア Maria) - is the only Guardian of Yomi to be female. She is a bio-weapon like Jo, but with even stronger and more violent tendencies. They were the remaining fighters in a combat exercise to determine the "Genocide Angel." Maria won by default, but as Jo was only rendered unconscious, Maria never felt like she truly defeated Jo. When Jo is captured by RAPT, Maria disobeys orders and kidnaps Meg to lure Jo the final battle. In episode 40, after recovered her lost memory, she reconciles with Jo and Meg. Maria is the character from "Burst Angel". * Cain Nightroad (カイン ナイトロード Kain Naitorōdo) - is Seth and Abel's elder brother, and a Crusnik. Like Aion he is cruel, charismatic, and very ominous. Cain shared his ideal with him. It was revealed that Cain has a fatal accident that his young sister, Seth, that she saving his life by injecting the Crusnik nanomachine. He's the one who had taken Rosette's appearance in which he had assassinated Ion to make Rosette accused from the murder. In episode 39 after being defeated, Cain recovered his sanity and old-self while reconciled with Abel and Seth. Cain is the character from "Trinity Blood". * Issa Shuzen (朱染 一茶 Shuzen Issa) - is Kokoa and Moka's father and one of the Guardians of Yomi. He joined him for unknown reasons, but it is revealed that he was brainwashed by Leontes. In the episode 38, he was later been saved by Moka and Kokoa, and being released from evil influence. Issa is the character from "Rosario + Vampire". * The Ayakashi (アヤカシ Ayakashi) - are the series' monsters of the week, Ayakashi is a Japanese term for demon, spirit, or monster. Normal humans, Fairies and Precures cannot see these Ayakashis. They are created when they have harvest the people's Mugen Furyoku and created an amulet paper, to form a spiritual-style monster that look like as Youkai, demons and ghosts. It is also able to take possession of a victim and amalgamate together. Once the Onmyouji-Pretty Cure have defeated the Ayakashi by breaking this amulet paper who is its weak point, a Divine Talisman appears. Items: * Spiritual Paintbrush (霊的絵筆 Reiteki Efude) - The Cures' transformation device who look like an paintbrush for the season. * Summoning Smartphone (召喚スマートフォン Shōkan Sumātofon) - These Summoning Smartphones are in which they can not only call to communicate, but it is also where the Shikigami-Fairies resides inside of the Summoning Smartphones, they summoned them by says "Descending God Summoning!" (降神召喚 Kōjin Shōkan!), but also to recall their familiars into the Summoning Smartphone with "Descending God Retreat" (降神出金 Kōjin Shukkin), to come back them into their Summoning Smartphones, and it can make a contract with the Shikigami-Fairies to making them as their familiars. * Divine Talisman (神聖御札 Shinsei Ofuda) - These Divine Talismans are the main collectible item for the season. These Divine Talismans are rectangles of paper with magical spells written and have different powers, for example, the power of the fence to protect the attacks, the key to open, or even create a smoke to evader or trap enemies, to create a protective ward, seal a building, dispel the evil influences, and even transformed into a weapon. * Daikoujin Omamori (大降神お守り Daikōjin Omamori) - They are the magical amulets which allows to access the Daikoujin Form, Juliet and Rosette are the only to have these Daikoujin Omamoris, and there were four for each from them. * Magatama Jewel (八尺瓊曲玉 Yasakani no Magatama) - This is a spiritual collar and Juliet's main weapon. * Yata Mirror (八咫鏡 Yata Kagami) - This is a mirror-like scepter, it was Rosette's main weapon. * Kusanagi Sword (草薙剣 Kusanagi no Tsurugi) - This is a legendary sword and Meg's main weapon. * Amenonuhoko (天沼矛 Amenonuhoko) - This is Moka's main weapon who look like as an naginata. * Inari (稲荷 Inari) - This is Dita's main weapon, it was a scepter who turned into a katana, a floating necklace, a tanto (dagger) and a yumi (Japanese bow). * Miko Kagura (巫女神楽 Miko Kagura) - Dita's device transformation that allowed her to transformed into a Miko-Precure. This is a set with three tiers of bells are suspended by coiled brass wires. The shape of the bells are thought to have been inspired from the fruits of the ogatama tree. * Heisoku Gohei (幣束 御幣 Heisoku Gohei) - It's a mythical item that look like as the wooden wand, decorated with two shide (zigzagging paper streamers) used in Shinto rituals, allowed the whole group to used the "Five Elements". Terminology: * Shikigami-Fairy (妖精式神 Yōsei Shikigami) - These Shikigami-Fairies are spiritual fairies who are actually the half-youkai, they have more mythical and animalistic appearance and they were larger unlike ordinary fairies, only the Onmyouji-Precures can enter into a pact with these Shikigami-Fairies. Normal humans and Precures cannot see Shikigami-Fairies if they haven't an ability to see them. As a human form, they transformed into the Shikigami-Fairies according to their wills. These Shikigami-Fairies are originally humans in previous incarnations who will be reincarnated as Shikigami-Fairies, other who are not humans are merged with the Mugen Furyoku and reincarnated after their deaths. But the probability of becoming a Shikigami-Fairy is only 1%. * Onmyouji-Precure (陰陽師プリキュア Onmyōji Purikyua) - These Onmyouji-Precure are legendary Precures who possess supernatural powers able to see spirits, including the Shikigami. They can particularly invoke the spiritual creatures who are half fairy and half-youkai, the Shikigami-Fairy. They were the only ones who can control them and make a pact with the Shikigami-Fairies. Despite the primordial rule of the Precures that it is forbidden to reveal their secret, most people today believed in their existence because they have appeared since the Heian period during the reign of Abe no Seimei, and they even know the secret of their truthful identities, but they considered them as simple onmyoujis rather to usual Precures. When they unleashed their maximum power in intense anger with an aura manifested, the body was strengthened that ripped their top of kimono, leaving their bare chest with a bra exposed, and the hakama remains intact. * Miko-Precure (巫女プリキュア Miko Purikyua) - The Miko-Precure is very similar of the Onmyouji-Precures. Like them, she can seen supernatural spirits and purified impurity. However, she had the characteristic to predict the future and she can controlled the Shikigami-Fairies that only the Onmyouji-Precures can controlled their familiars, and even feel the evil spells. The Miko-Precure is the highest title awarded to the most powerful of all the Precures. There is only one Miko-Precure by generation and Dita Liebely is the only to being a Miko-Precure. Once the previous Miko-Precure dies, another girl became the next Miko-Precure. The Miko-Precure appears only in the second movie. * Mugen Furyoku (無限巫力 Mugen Furyoku) - It is the spiritual energy that can see spirits as the ghosts and mainly the Shikigami-Fairies and thus these spiritual monsters named the Ayakashis, each beings possess the Mugen Furyoku, if ordinary people and regular Precures have not of Mugen Furyoku in themselves, they cannot seen them. This energy allows the Onmyouji-Precures and the Shikigami-Fairies to carry out their attacks. Some of them used by harvest the Mugen Furyoku to create these Ayakashis for evil purpose, and thus to released the Eight-Headed Snake: Orochi from the Dragon's Gate, to take control the celestial world Takamagahara and transformed the Earth into a hell. * Supernatural Element (超自然の要素 Chō Shizen no Yōso) - It was the supernatural and overpowering power that only the Shikigami-Fairies possesses. There were 10 in all: fire, wood, earth, metal, water, wind, lightning, light, ice, and darkness. They appeared as elemental auras that ordinary humans and normal fairies can't see. Only the Holy Beasts of Kyoto possess a unique ability they activate, and their eyes change colors according to their Shikigami-Fairy form. * Daikoujin Form (大降神形 Daikōjin Katachi) - This is the ultimate form of Onmyouji-Precures, and there were 4 forms in all. However, it happened that they lose their control of their emotions and huge powers. Juliet/Cure Amaterasu and Rosette/Cure Tsukiyomi are the only ones to got into the Daikoujin Form. In Japanese, Daikoujin meaning "Giant Descended God". * Choukoujin Form (超降神形状 Chōkōjin Keijō) - The ultimate form of the Holy Beasts of Kyoto which appeared in the second movie, where the Shikigami-Fairies still have their sanity but a different appearance that names are represented by four seasons. In Japanese, Choukoujin meaning "Super Descended God". * Guardians of Yomi (黄泉の守護神 Yomi no Shugoshin) - Those are the main villains are at the service of Leontes Van De Montague, so their goal is to release Orochi by breaking the 45 Pentagram Seals contain into the Dragon's Gate, in order to conquer the world and transform into hell on earth. * Holy Beasts of Kyoto (京都の聖獣 Kyōto no Seijū) - Their names are based on the Five Elements and the Holy Beasts of the Chinese Mythology. Suzaku, Seiryu, Byakko, Genbu and Kirin are the only ones to have this title. Suzaku represents the Fire and Summer, Seiryu represents the Wood and Spring, Byakko is the Autumn and Metal, Genbu is the Winter and Water, Kirin is the Four Seasons and Earth. Locations: * Forest of Hungry Wolves (餓狼の森 Garō no Mori) - The former main home where Juliet Capulet and Romeo Montague resides with wild wolves located between Kyoto and the Izumo Village. * Izumo Village (出雲の村 Izumo no Mura) - The main home town of Gonzo Cures and the allies and minor characters, located between Kyoto and the Forest of Hungry Wolves. It is inspired by traditional Japan. * Kyoto (京都市 Kyōto-shi) - It's the main home town where Hermione De Borromeo, Juliet Capulet, Romeo Montague, and Tybalt lives. * Sengoku Nursery School (戦国の保育園学校 Sengoku no Hoikuen Gakkō) - This is the nursery school where young children are attended and Ewan Remington worked as a teacher. * Meiji Elementary School (明治の小学校 Meiji no Shōgakkō) - This is the elementary school where Amy attend and Lancelot worked as a teacher. * Edo Middle School (江戸の中学校 Edo no Chūgakkō) - This is the middle school where Meg, Antonio, Regan, Joshua Christopher and Azmaria Hendric attend. * Heian High School (平安の高等学校 Heian no Kōtō Gakkō) - This is the high school that Juliet Capulet, Romeo Montague, Benvolio De Frescobaldi, Rosette Christopher, Jo Carpenter, and Chrno attend, located in Kyoto from Japan, Heian meaning "Peace" in Japanese. * Nara University School (奈良の大学学校 Nara no Daigaku Gakkō) - This is the university where Satella Harveinheit, Fiore, Sei, Tybalt, Francisco, Esther Blanchett, Ion Fortuna, Cordelia and Kyohei Tachibana attend. * Borromeo Hot Spring (ボロメオ温泉 Boromeo Onsen) - This is the Japanese hot spring who looke like as a Ryokan (inn) where Hermione and her parents resides and worked here, located in Kyoto. * Capulet Ramen Shop (キャピュレットのラーメン店 Kyapyuretto no Rāmen-ten) - This is the Ramen Shop where Cordelia, Francisco, Antonio and Conrad worked, located in the Izumo Village. * Montague Okonomiyaki Shop (モンタギュー のお好み焼き店 Montagyū no Okonomiyaki-ten) - This is the Okonomiyaki Shop where Benvolio and his parents worked, located in the Izumo Village. * Kouga Bakehouse (甲賀のパン焼き場 Kōga no Pan'yakiba) -This is the bakery where Gennosuke Kouga, Danjou Kouga, Hyouma Muroga, Saemon Kisaragi, Okoi Kisaragi and the Kouga members worked, located at Kyoto. * Iga Pastryhouse (伊賀の菓子場 Iga no Kashiba) - This is the pastry store where Oboro Iga, Ogen Iga, Rousai Azuki, Hotarubi, Yashamaru and the Iga members worked, located at Kyoto. * Yomi (黄泉 Yomi) - The home place of the antagonists of the series and inclued Leontes who is the guardian, located in Japan. Yomi was the opposite of the celestial world, Takamagahara. * Takamagahara (高天原 Takamagahara) - The celestial place where the fairies and shikigamis live, inclued Portia who is the guardian. The souls of the deceased ones live here also, including Juliet, Romeo, Chrno and Rosette. To go in this celestial world, they must to going to the cloud stairs, Ame no Ukihashi. * Ryūgū Palace (竜宮城 Ryūgūjō) - This the lengendary place located from Kyoto. * Dragon's Gate (龍門 Ryūmon) - This is the gate in which Orochi enclosed inside. It is also the goal of the Guardians of Yomi to release him by breaking the 45 Pentagram Seals that contains. * Neo Verona (ネオ ヴェローナ Neo Vu~erōna) - The original home town of Romeo and Juliet and thus other characters from "Romeo X Juliet" in previous incarnations, located in Italy. * Albion (アルビオン Arubion) - The original home town of Esther Blanchett, Ion Fortuna, Seth Nightroad, Cain Nightroad and Abel Nightroad, located in England. * Fatima (ファティマ Fatima) - The original home town of Azmaria Hendric, located in Portugal. * New York (ニューヨーク Nyū Yōku) - The original home town of Jo Carpenter, Meg, Rosette Christopher, Joshua Christopher, and Chrno, located in North America. Movies: * Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! the Movie: Yatagarasu, The Shikigami of Shadow! (映画ゴンゾ☆プリキュア!: 影の式神, ヤタガラス! Eiga Gonzo☆Purikyua! Kage no Shikigami, Yatagarasu!) * Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! the Second Movie: The Fox Spirit Priestess, Cure Kuzunoha! (第二映画ゴンゾ☆プリキュア!: 狐霊の巫女, キュア クズノハ! Dai ni Eiga Gonzo☆Purikyua!: Kodama no Miko, Kyua Kuzunoha!) OVA Series: * Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Origins Arc (ゴンゾ☆プリキュア!: 起源篇 Gonzo☆Purikyua!: Kigen-Hen) - 12 episodes. (Take place before the main series and the Next Generation Arc) * Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Festival Arc (ゴンゾ☆プリキュア!: 祭り篇 Gonzo☆Purikyua!: Matsuri-hen) (Take place after the Takamagahara Arc.) Trivia: Main Article: Trivia * Genre: 'Action - Comedy-Drama (Dramedy) - Ecchi - Fantasy - Magical Girl - Romance - Shounen - Supernatural. * Some locations in Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! was based on traditional Japan. * Although this story take in an alternate/parallel universe with the same characters from other animes, this crossover season have the connection with events from the anime series such as DokiDoki! Pretty Cure and all of the animes from the studio Gonzo, just after the final events of the anime series. Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! is the parallel/alternate sequel of DokiDoki! Pretty Cure. * Many characters from animes produced by the studio Gonzo will be appeared in this Pretty Cure Crossover series, only shares the same characters as DokiDoki! Pretty Cure and animes from Gonzo but are not their continuation, (as Hermione, the supporting character of Romeo X Juliet, will have an main role when she become the Shikigami-Fairy, Suzaku). Note some original characters are appeared in Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! and as well in the two movies, like Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle. * In the English dub of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, it was licensed by "'Funimation" as it is aimed at an older audience due to more mature and dark themes such as a more realistic violence, blood, crude language and fanservice. However, the five episodes from Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Festival Arc are added at the main series which giving the 57 episodes. * At the end of each episodes run about 5 minutes, Juliet, Romeo and other Crossover characters gives some background information and the setting, with information about youkai from the Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! series itself. It's called "Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Bonus: Youkai Lessons." * Some characters have their own birthdays revealed unlike to their original counterparts whose birthdays are unknown or not revealed. * It was the first Crossover series where the Cures have children in the final episode. * All main Precures except Rosette sharing the same Seiyuus with another Cures in Original version: * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Amaterasu: Erika Kurumi / Cure Marine = Fumie Mizusawa. * Meg / Cure Susanoo: Ellen Kurokawa / Cure Beat = Megumi Toyoguchi. * Esther Blanchett / Cure Sakuya: Ayumi Sakagami / Cure Echo = Mamiko Noto. * Moka Akashiya / Cure Izanami and Oboro Iga / Cure Otohime: Tsubomi Hanasaki / Cure Blossom = Nana Mizuki. * This the second series where two Cures represented the Sun and the Moon respectively after Heart Catch Pretty Cure! Cure Sunshine and Cure Amaterasu are represented the sun while Cure Moonlight and Cure Tsukiyomi represented the moon. * It was the first Crossover series with a Cure is a lesbian and fall in love with another girl. * It was the first time when a Precure wearing an miko-like Cure-outfit when she transform, but only in movie and in OVA series. * This crossover series is similar the Digimon series and Onmyou Taisenki, due of the partnership between the human characters and their monster partners where they turned into their ultimate forms. However, the main female characters who are the Precures and have their human partners originaly, but they transformed them into the Shikigami-Fairies during battles. The main characters are systematically young males. But in Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! and its prequel, the main protagonist is a female like Juliet while her partner is originaly a human, before she becoming a Shikigami-Fairy after sealed the pact. * However, the main female characters who are the Precures and have their human partners originaly, but they transformed them into the Shikigami-Fairies during battles. The main characters are systematically young males. But in Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, the main protagonist is a female like Juliet while her partner is originaly a human, before she becoming a Shikigami-Fairy, it is one of very few animated series where the main female protagonist to have a monster partner, like "Misaki Suzuhara - Hikaru" from Angelic Layer, "Mai Tokiha - Kagutsuchi" from Mai-Hime. * Unlike most animated series with the partnership between humans and their monster partners is usually referred to children, Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! is more darker and mature and aims for the older audience, unlike the Pretty Cure franchise who are usually childish and aim at the younger audience. * It was the first crossover series to have the word "familiar" instead of "partner" when team up with a battle mascot. * This crossover series is more supernatural than magical usually, and also more Shounen style than Shoujo genre. * It is often compared to the female version of Onmyou Taisenki. * All Cures of the season have Japanese-name. * Gonzo meaning “Ruffian” and "Stupidity" in Italian language, this may be the reason that there was a mature and dark theme, such as violence a bit more realistic during fights and so the sometimes crude language and fanservice comedy. * This Crossover-series is named after the popular studio "Gonzo". It is often known for adapted for some popular manga animes like "Romeo X Juliet", "Burst Angel", "Vandread". The adaptations of existing manga are somewhat different and not faithful compared to the existing manga like "Chrno Crusade", "Trinity Blood", "Basilisk - The Kouga Ninja Scrolls" and even "Rosario + Vampire". * Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! is very similar to Puella Magi Madoka Magica, due of a more mature and darker theme, but also Inuyasha and Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan for the youkai and demon themes. * It is possible that there was Fanservice in some scenes, although it wasn't a main theme in Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!. Constantly has their outfits torn to shreds whenever they battled opponents. * This is first series have not wear their Cure colors in their civilian identity. * This is the second Pretty Cure crossover series and movies to have a more mature and darker theme, that shows blood and death, where the Cures are died in fights during the story. * It was the first Crossover series where a lead Cure has 16 years old instead of 14 or 13 years old. * Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! is the only to have the French version/dub. * In the French version/dub of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! in the same way from GTO (Great Teacher Onizuka), the characters often expressing themselves in slang or regularly using insults and other expressions of all kinds, sometimes fantastic retorts based on word games and Otaku references. The French version was strongly localized. * Coincidentally, if Oboro, Gennosuke and the Kouga and Iga clans died in the year 1614 and reincarnated 400 years later, it is possible the series takes place in the year 2014. * Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! made many references with the Shounen cliches, mainly from manga from the popular Weekly Shonen Jump such as "Fist of the North Star", "Saint Seiya", "Houshin Engi", "Yu Yu Hakusho", "One Piece", "Naruto", "Bleach", "Toriko", "Gintama", "Hunter × Hunter", "Shaman King", "Medaka Box", "Nisekoi", "Hinomaru Zumō", "My Hero Academia" or even "Black Clover". * Note that the Seven Arcs studio also participated only in the episode 52 and the second movie in animating. While Gonzo have adapted "Basilisk - The Kouga Ninja Scrolls", it's Seven Arcs have adapted the sequel, "Basilisk - The Ouka Ninja Scrolls". Others: See also: Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Polls. See also: Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Translation. See also: List of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Characters. See also: List of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Cast/Dub. Gallery: Cure Salamander's Note: As I haven't the Paint Tool Sai or Clip Paint Studio along with a graphics tablet for drawing, I used instead the Paint3D. Cures: Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet aka Cure Amaterasu.png|Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Amaterasu (Romeo X Juliet) Rosette Christopher aka Cure Tsukiyomi.png|Rosette Christopher / Cure Tsukiyomi (Chrno Crusade) Moka Akashiya aka Cure Izanami.png|Moka Akashiya / Cure Izanami (Rosario + Vampire) Oboro Iga aka Cure Otohime.png|Oboro Iga / Cure Otohime (Basilisk - The Kouga Ninja Scrolls) Battle Mascots: Holy Beasts of Kyoto: Hermione De Borromeo aka Suzaku.png|Hermione De Borromeo / Suzaku: the Shikigami of Summer (Romeo X Juliet) Azmaria Hendric aka Seiryu.png|Azmaria Hendric / Seiryu: the Shikigami of Spring (Chrno Crusade) Other Images: The Gonzo girls are ready for dinner.png|The Gonzo girls are ready for dinner! Juliet, Hermione, Mana and Sharuru.png|Juliet, Hermione, Mana and Sharuru Tybalt x Hermione.png|Tybalt x (Tsundere) Hermione Cure Heart becomes a half-Oni.png|Cure Heart becomes a half-Oni (Hanyou) Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Comedy-drama Series Category:Shounen Series Category:Action Series Category:Fantasy Series Category:Romance Fanseries Category:Fan Made Crossovers Category:Series based on Anime Category:Demon Themed Series Category:Mythology Themed Series Category:Japanese Mythology Themed Series Category:Friendship Themed Series Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure related series